Right All Along
by SanoGirl
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sarah doesn't feel right in the normal world after her encounter in the Labyrinth. She longs for the magic and her friends, wishing she could go back.


Right All Along

"As the world falls down . . ." 

The music whirled in her head, a never-ending spiral of an elegant melody and sensual words that swept her away every time. She had never quite gotten over those intense blue eyes or that imposing figure that still haunted her dreams, had never quite forgotten the look in his eyes when she refused him.

Sarah started and looked up as a shadow fell over her desk. "I'll be taking that since you appear to be done." Her math teacher grabbed her half-finished test and walked off with it, leaving a dazed and confused Sarah wondering if she had gotten even those few right.

Her gaze returned to the bright sunlight painting the windowsill golden and her vision blurred as daydreams once more took over her thoughts. _"I'll paint you mornings of gold . . ."_ She jumped for the second time that morning as the voice once again sang in her ears, seeming to be right next to her. Looking around her classroom, all she saw were heads bent over their tests, and all her heard now was the scratching of pencils against paper and the occasional clicking of calculator buttons.

With a soft sigh she got up as the bell rang shrilly and walked out of the school, not caring that this was the first time in her life she had ever skipped. And it was only 2nd period, too.

It was just that, after the Labyrinth, her world seemed to have lost its luster, lost its purpose for being. There was no magic here, only dull, mundane things such as school and homework. She longed for her friends and their magical world, longed for the freedom they gave her.

Wandering aimlessly, she found herself walking along the stone bridge in the park where everything had started; where she had first begun her descent to the Labyrinth. Pulling the well-worn book out of her backpack, she slumped down against the cool stones and flipped through its pages.

_"Through dangers untold,_

_and hardships unnumbered,_

_I have fought my way here to the castle,_

_beyond the Goblin City."_

The words swam and grew dim before her eyes as she felt the morning sunlight infuse her vision. Even this could not hold her attention today, and she felt her world slowly slip away as her eyes fluttered shut and the book dropped from her hand.

Hours later, she awoke to a dimming sky hanging above her, ringed with trees. Groggily, she sat up and realized that she was not in the same place in which she had fallen asleep. A wild sort of panic overtook her until she saw the person that was seated across the glade, underneath the sweeping boughs of an ancient oak. Jareth.

He did not appear to have noticed her awakening, for he sat and stared up in silence at the dusky canopy above; a bird alighted on his shoulder, but he did not notice and Sarah found herself smiling, despite the obvious fact that this was a very strange situation.

As Jareth glanced down, her caught her eye and Sarah felt as though her heart were being torn asunder. With a little cry of pain, she broke their gaze and her eyes fell upon the ground at her feet where, for some unexplainable reason, her book still lay. _"You have no power over me . . ."_

Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, black cape swirling out behind him. Sarah found herself shifting warily as she pressed her back against the rough trunk of the tree. His stride was lazy and unhurried as he crossed the space between them; blonde locks fluttered around a handsome face and framed a pair of eyes so blue they seemed to rival the sky. But as he finally stood near her, she saw that the piercing eyes she had seen so many times in her dreams sparkled with unshed tears and that the usually smiling/smirking mouth was turned down in a regretful frown.

He reached one hand down to her and she stared up at him in wonder, frozen, not knowing what to do. But when the black-gloved hand was about a foot from her face, it froze too and clenched into a fist. Her eyes widened slightly, but as she redirected her gaze at his face, the hand unclenched and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "I . . . I'm sorry Sarah."

Saying only that and nothing more, he simply turned on his heel and began to walk away.

An exclamation of surprise caught in her throat and her eyes burned as they stared at his leather-clad back, watching it retreat. "_Your eyes can be so cruel . . . Though I do believe in you . . ."_

"_What are you doing?!_" her mind screamed at her. "_Why are you watching him leave you a second time?!_" Suddenly finding both her voice and her strength, she stood up and took a few steps forward, calling out his name. "Jareth!"

His steps halted and she could see one hand tremble slightly, before it was clenched. Half-turning back to her, he gazed at her slim form and waited expectantly. "Don't go!" her mouth said before her brain could react. "Please, don't . . ." She trailed off.

Jareth looked away for a moment, his hair blowing gently in the sweet wind that wafted through the clearing. "Do you really mean that?"

She bit her lip. "Of course I do!"

His face turned back to her and she found herself being swept away by the look in his deep azure eyes; unbounded passion and love flowed freely from them and she found herself unable to resist as he stepped closer and pulled her into a pair of strong arms. Breaking her eyes away from his, she found them wandering down his face and alighting upon his lips. It felt as if she was watching a separate person, as if she were floating outside her own body watching as her lips descended upon the Goblin King's own.

She was surprised to find his lips as soft and pliable as her own as they caressed hers with a feather-light brush. Wanting to feel more of this intoxicating sensation, she pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jareth jumped a little, then hugged her tightly as their lips made contact once more. Sticking out his tongue and running it along her bottom lip, he was almost instantly granted access, and delved into her mouth.

They stayed that way for many a long moment, tongues dancing and bodies pulled close together, enjoying the feel of another's warm body. Though they did not know it, each had been without a significant other for so long they had forgotten what it was like to hold and be held. They had almost forgotten to love.

Smiling softly as she felt herself being lifted up by the very arms that had held her only moments before, Sarah rested her head against his muscular chest and breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent. He smelled of . . . of something akin to cinnamon, but with a spicy richness that she could not seem to get enough of. Snuggling even closer, she failed to see Jareth's knowing grin as the glade around them slowly began to fade.

Moments later, she opened her eyes to the inside of an elaborate palace room, elegantly furnished and dimly lit. Her pupils dilated in the dim light as her feet gently touched the carpeted floor, sinking in slightly.

Jareth watched as his love gazed around the room with a dazed sort of awe, her mouth parting slightly as the realization of where she was set in. Taking advantage of this, he once more pressed his lips to hers and received a warm, welcoming mouth in return. _"Makes no sense to fall . . . As the world falls down . . . Falling in love . . ."_

And as she let herself melt into the Goblin King's strong embrace, Sarah heard the words to his haunting song once more filtering through her brain. She smiled, realizing now that they had been right all along.

END


End file.
